


The Angel Legend

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be either slash or brotherhood, Hurt/Comfort, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Sam Whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been hurt.  Cas's powers are blocked, so he and Dean argue about who stays with Sam and who goes for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Legend

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "I was being sarcastic."

“I fail to see how this is ‘awesome’, Dean.” Castiel reached out and took Sam’s hand. With his powers blocked, it was all he could do for the suffering hunter.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I was being sarcastic, Cas. Why is it every time we really need you, your powers are blocked, or screwed up, or…”

“Dean.” Angel and hunter turned to look at Sam. “He’s come through for us a million times.” He stopped to cough, and tried to hide the blood that came up.

He wasn’t fast enough. Both Cas and Dean saw it, and Cas got to his feet. “Stay here, do what you can. I’m going to go for help.”

“You’re going to take the Impala? I don’t think so. I’m going.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. The Impala was faster, but Castiel just needed to get a mile or so away. Probably less. Dean would need to go several miles for help. “No. I’m going to run until I can fly.”

“Dean, take him in the Impala until he can fly. I’ll be fine.” Sam coughed again and laid back against the blanket they’d folded into a makeshift pillow.

If there was one thing Cas and Dean could agree on right now, it’s that there was no way Sam was getting left alone. Cas took off his trench coat and laid it over Sam. “I’m going, Dean.” He took off running.

It only took half a mile before Cas was able to stretch his wings. Only a few more steps before he could fly. The ambulance crew he appeared in the middle of were badly startled. “I need your help. My friend is dying.”

“Uh… who are you? How’d you get in here?”

“Who I am is unimportant. My friend is dying. I can answer your questions along the way, but I need you to get moving. Now.”

The spokesman nodded, and they loaded up.

 

Dean sat with Sam. He’d done this for years before Cas had taken over the sitting with Sam and giving him something to focus on besides the pain duty. He could do it again. He reached out and brushed Sam’s hair back off his face. “Hey, man. You know Cas’ll be as fast as he can. The two of you don’t do separation any better than the two of us do. Never would’ve expected to find him, you know? Someone I could trust to look after you, let look after me.”

“I know. You barely let Dad do either of those after the fire. Especially after that mess with the wendigo in Minnesota.” Sam tried to sit up, and Dean pressed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Dean, I’m fine.”

“Coughing blood, concussed, several broken ribs, punctured lung – I can hear it in your breathing, don’t try – likely severe internal bleeding. Yeah. You’re gonna be my partner in the tango contest tonight, I’m sure.”

Sam gave a weak laugh. “Would love to see you dance a tango…”

“Lay still, and when you’re better, we’ll learn. Okay?” He was fairly certain that Sam wouldn’t remember any of this after the paramedics did their job and then Cas did his, but if Sam did… couldn’t be harder than learning knife fighting, could it?

“Hey. Dean.” Sam tugged on his sleeve. Dean looked down. “Go easy on Cas, okay? It’s not his fault this place is warded. We didn’t know until we were in here, and we decided to go ahead anyway. We knew the risks.”

Dean sighed. “You know me. Mouth engages long before the brain does. Cas knows I don’t mean it.”

“I know, but still… he’s the best thing you and I have ever had. I can’t stand the thought of you shooting off your mouth in anger and him deciding that he’s sick of it. Try to think a little more before you speak?”

As always, Dean was helpless when Sam got the puppydog eyes. “Of course, Sammy. I love him too, you know.”

“I know.” Sam closed his eyes.

Dean gave him a minute before shaking him as carefully as he could. “Hey now. None of that. Shouldn’t be long now. Once the paramedics are here, then you can sleep.”

“Read somewhere that concussion patients should be allowed to sleep. Body repairs itself better in sleep. Brain repairs itself better when it’s in sleep mode.”

“Maybe, I dunno. The paramedics will know when Cas comes back with them.” A noise caught Dean’s attention. “Hear that? Siren. I bet that’s them now.”

 

The paramedics still talk about the day their ambulance was taken over by an angel, who directed them to a cave in the woods where two men were waiting. One badly injured, so badly they didn’t think they could save him. The angel stood aside while they prepared the injured man for transport, and rode with them while the other man went to the car. And then, less than a mile into the drive, both angel and patient disappeared.

They have to talk about it. If they all support each other, then how can any of them be called crazy enough to pull out of their jobs?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean Sam gets better faster!


End file.
